It has been suggested that man is aggressive by nature and thus drawn to compete in competitive games and sports. For thousands of years, man has competed in combative-type games, which allow a healthy release of hostile and aggressive tendencies. In order for combative-type games to be effective, they must accurately simulate actual combat reality. Most people have a concept of combat from what is seen on television or other media. Whenever an enemy has been shot, the event is registered by the enemy falling down or otherwise becoming disabled.
Water guns and water targets have long been implements of such combative-type games. These water guns allow individuals to shoot at each other and actually register a response when an opponent has been hit. Some of today's water guns are able to accurately shoot water beyond 50 feet. Unfortunately, whenever a water gun is used without accessories little interaction occurs outside of mutual soaking. Similarly, static water targets are simple and often quickly become unchallenging.
At carnivals, water guns using pressurized water are employed to shoot at targets, actuating external devices. Targets of this type plug into electrical current receptacles and utilize mechanically actuated switching components. These components typically require high water pressure, which limits the compactness, mobility and general use of these arrangements.
The inventive water targeting game disclosed herein is played within an obstruction maze and includes a site of vulnerability focused upon a target. Thus, the game becomes more interesting and more fun to play. With practice, some players will find it easier to strike certain vulnerable sites than others. This difference in skills enhances the competitive nature of the game.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,411,269 Thomas 2 May 1995 4,819,389 Kihn 11 April 1989 4,743,030 Auer et al 10 May 1988 4,363,483 Minami 14 December 1982 ______________________________________
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,269 discloses a water-gun target game and apparatus in which a direct-current electrical water-presence detector, supported by or worn on an outer garment, is the target. A hit by a water jet from a water gun, initiates action by a direct electrical effect ordering responses by switching, sound or visual signaling, and scoring devices. A water-level sensor initiates a signal after a succession of hits or a strong continuous hit. An absorption option disposes received water, allowing repetitious operation. A tank for the water level sensor has a discharge stopper, which when removed, opens a power source circuit and inhibits any response. The object of the game is to project the jet stream of the water gun on to the target, making one or repetitious hits on the apparatus-bearer's bull's-eye.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,389 discloses a typical inflatable tent structure consisting of a plurality of inflatable frames. The first plurality of inflatable frames define an interior region and include a plurality of interconnecting first frame elements which define an opening into the tents interior. The second inflatable frames, which are independently inflatable from the first frames, include a plurality of interconnecting second frame elements and are sized to fit entirely within the interior of the first inflatable frames. To complete the tent structure, a supporting fabric is secured over the first and second inflatable frames.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,030 discloses a simulated combat game set in which the players are provided with toy water guns and each player wears a target. When a gun is fired by a player it shoots out a stream of water, each player trying to hit a vulnerable site on the target worn by an opposing player and thereby strike him out. The vulnerable site on the target consists of a plaque or label having printed thereon a strike symbol or other hit indicator covered by a mask that conceals the indicator. The hit indicator is readable only when the mask is made wet and transparent by the water stream from the water gun.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,483 discloses a game having a transparent housing filled with a liquid and a movable member. The member located in the liquid can be made competitive by utilizing a first and second circulating member each capable of ejecting a stream of liquid from a nozzle to move the movable member. The game incorporates a housing having two separate pivoting members. Each pivoting member is located in association with one of the nozzles and moves in response to impingement of liquid ejected from the nozzles. The ejected liquid impinges upon the surface of the pivoting members to both pivot the members and deflect the stream of liquid. The degree of pivoting and the amount of deflection are dependent on the force of ejection of the stream of liquid.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,040,622 Sinnott 9 August 1977 4,093,228 Pierce 6 June 1978 4,165,073 Kellerstrass 21 August 1979 4,197,679 Yamada, et al 15 April 1980 4,271,641 Kawaguchi 9 June 1981 4,384,435 Polise 24 May 1983 4,526,366 Kenoun 2 July 1985 4,556,391 Tardivel 3 December 1985 4,718,661 Wolfe 12 January 1988 5,261,873 Bremer et al 16 November 1993 5,263,714 Rudell et al 23 November 1993 5,435,569 Zilliox 25 July 1995 ______________________________________